Rooms
by IceFlowerGirl
Summary: Yang namanya 'kamar' itu mencerminkan sifat pemiliknya./ "Banguuun,"/ "Adauw!" - "Kak Hali apaan sih! Lagi enak-enak tidur juga, dijatohin dari kasur!" / Air menatap datar kakaknya yang satu ini. /ApixAir? Elemental!Siblings, no super power, mind to RnR? Now a twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Yang namanya 'kamar' itu mencerminkan sifat pemiliknya. Kalau kamarnya rapi dan bersih, biasanya pemilik ruangan itu suka kebersihan dan teratur. Tentu, lain cerita bila orang lain yang membersihkan. Nah, kalau kamar berantakan, berarti pemiliknya malas membersihkan atau banyak bergerak, sehingga barang-barang pun berserakan.

Secara umum, kamar remaja laki-laki tak pernah benar-benar 'rapi' atau 'teratur'. Secara umum. Tak berarti semua kaum Adam yang tergolong remaja itu berantakan.

Misalnya, seperti...

.

.

.

.

.

Presented to you,

By IceFlowerGirl

.

 **Rooms**

.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Animonsta

.

Warning: Boboiboy Elemental!Siblings, no powers and aliens, slight yaoi/?, AirxApi, maybe OOC

.

.

.

.

.

Gempa mengusap matanya, berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimuti. Ia meregangkan badan dan melirik jam. Setengah delapan pagi. Wah, tidurnya pulas juga. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, merapikan selimut dan bergegas mandi. Ruang sebelah kamarnya merupakan kamar mandi, jadi ia tak perlu repot turun tangga. Hanya pada hari Minggu ia bisa bangun telat.

 _Well_ , bagi Gempa, bangun tidur lewat dari jam enam itu sudah _oversleep_. Pada hari biasa, remaja bertopi hitam-kuning itu sudah beranjak dari kasur sebelum langit terang, alias jam 5 atau setengah enam, menyiapkan sarapan dan membangunkan saudara-saudaranya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka pada kebo semua.

Selesai mandi, Gempa menuruni tangga... dan menepuk keningnya. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan topinya, pantas, rasanya ada yang kurang. Ia kembali memasuki kamar, mengedarkan manik karamelnya ke penjuru ruangan.

Kamar Gempa cukup simple. Tempat tidur dengan bedcover berwarna kuning cerah terletak di pojok ruangan. Sebuah meja belajar dengan kertas-kertas penuh tulisan dan laptop pribadi duduk manis di sebelah tempat tidur. Jendela terpasang di atas rak buku pendek yang memanjang ke samping. Lemari pakaian menjulang membelakangi dinding kosong di seberang jendela. Karpet lembut senada dengan warna ruangan menguasai lantai. Beberapa aksesoris menghiasi kamar itu, seperti sebuah bola sepak di dekat ranjang, sedikit poster dan barang-barang pribadi Gempa.

Remaja itu menemukan topinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Memang dasar, saat tidur pun mengenakan topi. Pasti terjatuh saat ia tidur.

Memakainya dengan gaya terbalik, Gempa keluar dari kamar dan bergegas ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan.

~o0o~

Halilintar menggerutu tak jelas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam selimut. Ugh, ia masih ingin tidur. Siapa yang membuka jendela, sih? Ganggu aja, batinnya.

"Kak Hali, bangun," panggil seseorang, "Sarapan udah siap, ayo bangun," lanjut orang itu, menarik-narik selimutnya pelan. Saat dirasa Halilintar tak akan menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk menusuk pelan punggung anak tertua itu berulang kali dengan satu jari.

"Banguuun," _tuk, tuk, tuk_

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gempa, pikir Halilintar yang akhirnya menyerah dan bangun. Ia mengendus kesal dan menggosok matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih melayang-layang. "Iyaiya, udah bangun,"

Gempa hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tolong bangunin Api dong, biar Kak Taufan aku yang bangunkan,"

"Hn," jawabnya ambigu, bersiap untuk mandi. Gempa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menutup pintu, merasa lucu dengan sifat kakaknya yang satu ini. Masih untung bukan kak Taufan yang bangunin, batinnya tertawa.

Kamar Halilintar tak jauh berbeda dari milik Gempa. Perbedaan yang paling mencolok terletak pada warna gelap yang mendominasi ruangan. Oh, dan ada gitar listrik di pojok kamar, warnanya hitam-merah metallic. Kalau di kamar Gempa sih, pojok ruangannya diisi dengan sebuah papan tulis yang digantung pada kerangka kayu. Agak mirip kanvas lukis lah. Coretan spidol memenuhi 'jadwal kerja' remaja bertopi terbalik itu.

Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik jam. Setengah sembilan.

Semoga Api gampang dibangunkan pagi ini, batin Halilintar sambil mengenakan topinya.

~o0o~

Gempa menepuk kening untuk yang kedua kali pagi ini.

Kenapa, tanya kalian?

Sebuah kalimat singkat; kamar Taufan ini bagai dilanda topan. Apa kakaknya yang satu ini tak pernah beres-beres? Seingatnya semua kamar pribadi di rumah ini didesain sama, minus untuk warna. Nah, kamar ini sama sekali tidak mirip miliknya yang tergolong rapi. Iya, perabotnya sama, tapi...

Kertas-kertas, earphone dan charger, pakaian yang dilempar asal, bahkan bungkus snack yang masih baru dan tisu kering 'menghiasi' lantai kamar. Skateboard berwarna biru langit entah bagaimana berakhir di atas meja belajar. Papan luncur itu bertuliskan 'TAUFAN', gaya penulisannya mirip dengan hembusan angin yang berwarna putih.

Gempa memasuki kamar. Tangannya sibuk meremas sampah dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah kecil dekat pintu. Sembari melangkah masuk, ia memungut pakaian kakak keduanya itu. Eh? Baju ini kan masih belum dipakai, batinnya. Menghela napas, Gempa yakin kalau Taufan kesulitan memilih pakaian saat akan keluar rumah, makanya ia membongkar -ralat; asal melempar- isi lemari dan lupa membereskannya.

Ya sudahlah. Ia harus membangunkan gumpalan manusia di bawah selimut yang sibuk berkencan dengan kasurnya.

Pemilik kamar hanya menenggelamkan wajah dalam bantal ketika Gempa menarik tirai jendela, berlindung dari cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk. Haduuuh, anak satu ini.

"Kak Taufan, bangun dong," pinta Gempa pelan, "Sarapan sana, hari ini aku masak omelet-rice," pancingnya.

Taufan merengek pelan, "Agh, antar ke sini aja, aku males turun,"

Perempatan imajiner berkedut di kepala Gempa, "Kak! Bangun, emangnya aku room-service? Mandi sana, terus turun buat sarapan," jawabnya sabar, mengguncangkan tubuh Taufan yang terbungkus selimut. Duh, kayak kepompong aja.

"Urgh," keluh Taufan, berbalik dari posisi telungkupnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua bercorak putih. "Iya mak, ntar Taufan turun,"

Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajahnya.

~o0o~

"Adauw!" Api tersentak bangun, memandang sekitar dengan bingung. Hah? Kenapa dirinya ada di lantai? Mengusap matanya, ia mendapati kakak sepupunya sedang menatapnya dengan mata bosan, kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Bagi orang lain mungkin terkesan datar atau mengintimidasi, tapi Boboiboy bersaudara sudah paham air wajah pemuda stoic ini. Api cemberut, segera tahu bahwa yang menjadi 'pelaku' adalah Halilintar. "Kak Hali apaan sih? Lagi enak-enak tidur juga, dijatohin dari kasur!", protesnya kesal.

Halilintar mendengus, "Gempa yang memintaku untuk membangunkanmu," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Sungguh jawaban yang gak nyambung, khas Halilintar yang hemat kosakata.

Api sungguh merasa tergoda untuk melempar kakak sepupunya yang terkenal dingin itu. Sungguuuh tergoda. Tapi karena ia masih ingin menikmati hidup, Api mengurungkan niat balas dendamnya. Ia menggerutu tak jelas, merutuki nasibnya sebagai adik sepupu dari 'manusia minim ekspresi tak berperasaan' sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sama seperti Taufan, Api juga merupakan anak hiperaktif. Maka tak heran kalau kamar mereka nyaris sama hancurnya. Ruangan bernuansa merah-jingga itu berserakan dengan alat-alat permainan, gadget games dan majalah komik. Bola juggling dan ring permainan disusun dalam sebuah kotak di pojok ruangan.

Oh iya, kalian pasti bingung mengenai status 'sepupu' yang disandang Api ini. Nah, Halilintar-Taufan-Gempa itu kembar tiga, sedangkan Api-Air merupakan kembar dua dari bibi mereka. Umur mereka sebaya, maka tak jarang mereka disebut kembar lima. Karena kondisi tertentu, Api-Air tinggal bersama trio Boboiboy yang lain di rumah ini. Kamar mereka berdua terletak di lantai satu, sementara ketiga sepupunya di lantai dua.

Selesai mandi, Api keluar kamar sambil mengenakan topi. Ia mendecak ketika topinya terlalu rendah. Halilintar memakai topi dengan gaya biasa, sementara Air mengenakannya sampai nyaris menutupi mata. Karena itu Api memutuskan untuk memakai topi dengan sedikit lebih tinggi.

 _Ogah ah, masa aku plagiat kak Hali,_ pikirnya konyol sambil melangkah ke ruang makan.

~o0o~

Keempat pemuda itu duduk bersama di ruang makan, jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Aroma masakan khas Gempa dapat tercium jelas. Gempa yang notabenenya memang sering memasak, tahu betul dengan selera keluarganya ini.

Halilintar yang suka makanan pedas mendapatkan omelet-rice dengan saus sambal sebagai pengganti saus tomat. Nasi kare sebagai isiannya pun lebih pedas. Gempa membuat teh pekat untuk kakaknya yang satu ini. Kopi? Tidak, nanti malah ketergantungan kafein.

Taufan menyukai yang gurih, maka Gempa menambah daging dan tomat dalam karenya. Tidak terlalu banyak, namun cukup untuk menambah rasa. Minumannya jus jeruk.

Gempa sendiri tidak pilih-pilih, jadi ia membuat omelet-rice biasa dengan teh.

Api suka yang manis. Ini agak merepotkan, jadinya ia membuat omelet-rice biasa seperti miliknya dengan teh manis hangat. Biasanya sih Api minum susu, tapi sekali-sekali ganti menu deh.

Air suka yang asin atau yang agak hambar. Telur pembungkus nasi kare dimasak dengan lebih asin, sedangkan minumannya air putih.

Memang agak repot harus memasak dengan banyak variasi seperti ini. Eits, bukan berarti setiap hari makanan dimasak sesuai selera. Hanya pada hari Minggu-lah Gempa sempat memasak seperti ini. Yah, seminggu sekali.

Eh.

Air mana?

"Hey, Air belum bangun ya?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa," Gempa baru saja akan berdiri saat-

"Aku akan membangunkannya!" Api berseru dengan semangat, beranjak menuju kamar Air.

~o0o~

Setiap kamar milik Boboiboy bersaudara memiliki pendingin ruangan alias AC. Tapi sepertinya yang paling senang menggunakan pengatur suhu itu adalah Air, demikian yang bisa dibuktikan oleh Api. Kalau ruangan miliknya terkesan hangat, maka kamar adiknya ini sangat dingin.

Didominasi warna biru langit, Air jelas-jelas sangat menjaga kerapian kamarnya. Tak kalah dari milik Gempa. Hanya saja suhu kamar yang dingin ini membuat Api tak kuat. Ugh, pakaiannya saja tanpa lengan, mana tahan dengan suhu beginian?

Mencari remote AC untuk mengatur suhu kamar, Api menemukan benda itu dalam genggaman adiknya yang masih tidur. Tidur kok megang remote, pikirnya sambil mengambil alat elektronik itu. Tangan Api yang hangat bertemu dengan tangan Air yang dingin. Duh, anak ini. Sudah badannya dingin, AC diatur dengan suhu terendah lagi! Enam belas derajat. Ditambah lagi ini musim hujan.

"Air! Ayo bangun, udah jam sembilan nih!" Api menaikkan suhu kamar ke dua puluh dua derajat, lalu mencubit pipi Air.

Air menggumam tak jelas, namun tak membuka matanya. Ia berbalik dari Api dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Duh, dasar tukang tidur! Heiii pemalas!"

Setelah lima menit usahanya dicuekin- ia tidak sesadis Halilintar, jadi ia tak tega menggulingkan Air ke lantai-, Api memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide lain. Emmmm...

Sebuah bola lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya. Menyeringai jahil, Api menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut Air dari sisi bawah tempat tidur. "Ayo banguuun," rajuknya. Air benar-benar suka tidur.

Api menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam selimut. Di luar dugaan, ternyata rasanya hangat sekali. Menatap punggung Air yang masih terlelap, Api menarik adiknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Tubuhnya yang dingin membuat Api merasa ngantuk.

~o0o~

Air memang bertubuh dingin. Ia tahu itu. Ia identik dengan yang namanya "dingin" dan "sejuk". Maka ketika sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya- sesuatu yang lebih hangat dari selimutnya, Air pun terbangun dengan perasaan bingung.

"Ergh, panaaas," keluhnya, berusaha melepaskan sepasang lengan hangat yang memeluk tubuhnya. Suhu ruangannya juga sedikit naik. Ditambah lagi-

Eh. Lengan?

Masih dengan ekspresi datar, Air menemukan bahwa anggota tubuh yang sedang menahannya di tempat adalah milik Api.

Yang sedang tertidur.

Di kamarnya.

Di tempat tidurnya.

Memeluknya.

Ya, memeluknya.

.

.

.

(Fangirl diperbolehkan untuk guling-guling)

.

.

.

Air hanya diam, menatap kakaknya yang satu ini.

Hei. Mungkinkah Air yang kalem menjerit histeris seperti perempuan yang melihat pembunuhan berdarah?

Air berbalik menghadap Api dan mencium pipinya. Lalu ia sendiri pun kembali tidur, kali ini membalas pelukan Api.

Rasanya nyaman.

* * *

 _OMAKE~_

Gempa melirik jam khawatir. Sudah lima belas menit dan kakak beradik itu masih tak terlihat. Menyerah pada rasa ingin-tahunya, Gempa memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan mereka. "Kak Taufan, tolong beresin piringnya dong, aku mau liat Api-Air dulu. Dari tadi gak keluar-keluar," pintanya sambil berlalu.

Taufan menghabiskan jus jeruknya, "Mereka itu ngapain sih?" Ia berdiri dan mulai memindahkan piring kotor ke bak cuci piring. Sedangkan Halilintar tak bergeming, sibuk menyetel saluran TV di ruang sebelah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Gempa keluar dari kamar Air. Raut wajahnya sulit diterjemahkan, namun ada senyum terulas disana. Menutup sarapan Api dan Air yang belum tersentuh, remaja bertopi terbalik itu menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dari pandangan Taufan, "Biarkan saja dulu," ujarnya, "bentar lagi juga bangun."

~o0o~

A/N:

*jedukin kepala ke dinding terdekat*

Oke-oke ini rada ancur jadi maafkanlah saya #mojok

Menurutku ApixAir itu imut. Imuuut bangeeet *aura fujoshinya keluar/? #woi

Errr kembar lima itu berlebihan, menurutku. Jadinya Api-Air yang muncul belakangan dijadiin sepupu deh 'v'; dan adegan membangunkan ituuu... banyak banget fic Elemental!Siblings yang membuat Taufan jahil membangunkan Halilintar yang serem, terus kena hajar deh '-'; mungkin dapat ide dari Siblings Chaos? Kasian Taufan, makanya Gempa yang bangunin mereka disini~

Ehm, ada sedikit point yang kuambil dari fanfic lain, jadi kalau ada author fic yang merasa adegan miliknya serupa disini, mohon maaf. Newbie ini masih perlu banyak belajar #bungkuksopan

Oh iya... ada yang minta sekuel Phobia. Menurut readers sekalian gimana? Seandainya yang mau sekuel lebih dari lima reviewers, Ice bakal bikinin sekuel 'u'

Thanks for reading! Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ada banyak hal yang mencerminkan karakter seseorang. Baik itu sesuatu yang sepele, sampai kepada yang menjurus, seperti tingkah laku. Manusia umumnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal yang dianggap tidak penting, namun apabila kita memperhatikannya dengan jeli, bahkan tulisan seseorang pun bisa mencerminkan sifat mereka.

Demikian halnya dengan berpakaian-

"APIII! Kembalikan topiku sekarang atau kupatahkan lehermu!"

"Kak Hali serem! Eits- YA YA YA _AMPUUUN!"_

\- ah, mungkin cara berbicara pun sudah cukup untuk mencerminkan sifat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siulan dapat terdengar dari kamar Taufan, dimana ia sedang merapikan cardigan hitam santai yang dikenakannya. Sneakers berwarna marine blue dipadukan dengan jeans yang sengaja dirusak sedikit menambah pesona tampilannya sore ini. Pemuda bertopi miring yang satu ini termasuk banyak bergerak, maka jangan heran kalau pakaiannya terkesan 'lasak' untuk keluar rumah.

 _Well_ , terkadang mereka ingin bermain seperti yang umun dilakukan remaja belasan tahun.

Memang, pulau Rintis bisa terbilang kecil, namun bukan berarti tidak ada kesan perkotaan di pulau itu. Ada banyak tempat yang cocok untuk hang out bagi para remaja seperti dirinya. Misalnya seperti hari ini, Boboiboy bersaudara bersama dengan teman-teman mereka akan pergi ke game center yang baru-baru ini didirikan.

Membenarkan tali sepatunya, Taufan beranjak dari depan cermin panjang di balik pintu kamar, memutuskan untuk menunggu saudaranya yang lain di ruang tamu. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum Boboiboy bersaudara harus berangkat dari rumah.

Menuruni tangga, pandangan Taufan bertemu dengan Api. Sepupu yang bersifat serupa dengan dirinya itu sedang bermain bola juggle, ditambah sebuah bola pantai besar yang ia seimbangkan diatas kepala bertopinya. Matanya nampak bosan, walaupun kegiatan yang tak wajar tersebut membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

Kerlingan jahil melewati mata remaja yang lebih tua. Meraih kelereng yang biasa ia bawa untuk atraksi sulap kecil-kecilan, Taufan membidik bola pantai yang jujur saja nampak sangat konyol di atas kepala Api.

 _Ctak_

Benda yang ringan itu memantul ke dinding di belakang sofa tempat Api duduk. Si pemain atraksi berkedip heran, menghentikan juggling-nya, lalu mendelik sebal ke arah kakak sepupunya. "Hei! Aku hampir memecahkan rekor sepuluh menitku!"

Sang pelaku hanya memeletkan lidahnya, lalu lari kembali ke lantai dua sembari menahan tawa. Api menangkap maksud Taufan, dan ia pun ikut bermain. Yeah, menghabiskan waktu. (Walau kita sudah tahu, sesuatu akan rusak atau pecah bila kedua remaja ini sudah terlalu asik bermain.)

Kaki lincah yang dibalut jeans selutut berwarna gelap itu melonjak, membawa pemilik mereka berlari ke arah tangga. Jaket tanpa lengan, seperti biasa, tak pernah absen dari daftar busana hariannya. Lengan pendek kaos berwarna hitam dapat terlihat dari bawah jaket, material pakaian yang termasuk tipis itu bergelombang seiring Api menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Wristband hitam dengan dual color merah melambangkan lautan api yang menyala. Aksesoris pergelangan tangan itu merupakan favoritnya, hadiah ulang tahun dari kakak sepupunya Gempa.

 _Jduk_

"Aduh!" Taufan menabrak seseorang di depan pintu kamar mandi, membuat keduanya limbung sesaat. "Kak Taufan! Api! Ngapain sih lari-lari?" Manik karamel yang senada dengan miliknya bergulir ke bawah, mendelik sedikit. "Lepasin sepatunya kak, nanti lantainya kotor,"

 _Speak of the devil_. Bicarakanlah sang iblis, dan dia akan muncul. Gempa baru saja keluar dan bermaksud menutup pintu kamar mandi ketika Taufan menabraknya.

"Gempaaa, boleh dong? Ini sneakers baru kok, gak kenapa-napa deh. Ya?" Taufan menggunakan jurus mata bling-bling alias _puppy_ _eyes_ yang ia pelajari dari Yaya. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah, berharap Gempa tidak akan memotong jatah camilan miliknya.

Anak terkecil dari kembar tiga itu melipat lengan di depan dada, wajahnya cemberut. "Nggak. Sneakers itu udah pernah dipakai sekali. Dan kalo naik tangga gak boleh lari-lari," ketus si topi terbalik, menutup pintu yang sempat terlantar sesaat.

"Api juga, dasar. Film Koko Rangers udah mulai tuh, kamu ga mau nonton?"

Api membelalak, "Oh my god! Iya juga! Tivi mana tiviiii!", pekik si hiperaktif sambil terbang menuruni tangga. Taufan ikut-ikutan, "Woi, aku mau nonton juga!", dengan sedikit kesulitan ia menarik kaki kirinya dan menenteng sepatu sembari menuruni tangga.

Gempa menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah keduanya. Melirik jam tangan biru gelap yang memeluk pergelangan tangannya, remaja itu melangkah turun tangga. Celana panjang hitam dengan kemeja lengan panjang memang terkesan semi-formal, tapi Gempa berhasil meng-alternya menjadi lebih kasual dengan menggulung lengan baju sampai ke siku, ditambah dengan kaos bertokoh kartun yang nampak di bawah kemeja yang tidak dikancing.

 _Dresscode_ malam ini; _double-layered clothing,_ alias pakaian yang berlapis dua.

Air meregangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, lengan turtleneck hitam yang sedikit kepanjangan nyaris mengenai jemarinya yang dikepalkan. Pada keadaan biasa, artikel pakaian itu akan meraih pergelangan tangannya. Dengan sebuah jaket yang ia ikat di pinggang, celana panjang berwarna putih turun sampai menutupi mata kakinya. Air mengusap matanya yang berair akibat menguap, menggerutu dalam hati. Sebenarnya si biru langit ingin tidur lebih awal malam ini, tapi yah, apa boleh buat.

Suara sang kakak tertua terdengar dari balik pintu kamar, "Oi, Air. Udah siap belum?"

"Bentar lagi Kak Hali,"

Sang pemilik nama mendengus di balik pintu. "Kita tunggu di ruang tamu," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Halilintar mengenakan pakaian bernuansa gelap, tak lupa dengan aksen merah khas miliknya yang berbentuk seperti kilat. Tak banyak berubah dari pakaian sehari-hari miliknya, tapi Boboiboy bersaudara menyadari bahwa Halilintar menaruh sedikit lebih banyak usaha dari biasanya dalam memakai pakaiannya. Misalnya, lengan bajunya tak lagi ia lipat. Hanya satu tangan yang bersarang di kantong celananya. Menghindari kerusakan penampilan, mungkin.

Taufan mematikan televisi. "Hyaaaaah ga sabar nunggu episode besok! Sumpah deh, tadi itu keren banget!" Api menggangkuk antusias, cahaya bagai api berkobar dalam matanya, "Iya! Ish tapi beneran deh, bersambungnya pas-pas di saat yang seru! Kelanjutannya gimana coba?!"

Membiarkan kedua kakaknya meributkan film kartun tersebut, Air menghampiri Gempa yang masih mendengarkan lagu dengan headset kuning miliknya. "Kak," ujarnya sembari mengetuk topi Gempa.

"Eh? Air udah siap?", ia beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk, "Ya udah, ayo jalan,"

"Ayoook!"

A/N:

Hwaaaa gomen ne minna-san! Ficnya rada low quality dan Ice lama updatenya... Otak Ice belakangan lagi error gara-gara sekolah. Baru sekolah dua minggu, PR dah numpuk asdfghjkl T-T

Banyak yang pada minta lanjut, nih chapter dua 'u' tapi Ice sudah menetapkan fic ini sebagai twoshot. Harap bantuan minna-san untuk menunggu fanfic baru yang akan segera Ice publish, sebisa mungkin sebelum Agustus ^^


End file.
